The Promise Lives On
by singsong182
Summary: My version of the ending of Sonic Adventure 2


**Sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog**

 **AU: This is my first official story fic so be nice.**

 **Sonic and his friends belong to Sega.**

' _Italics'- thoughts and voices_  
 ** _"Italics"- ghost voice_**  
If the characters are OOC I apologize 

Up in space there are two glowing hedgehogs flying up towards a falling space colony called the Space Colony Ark. Sonic the hedgehog is in his super form, glowing gold, quills bent up, eyes bright red, and he wears plain white gloves and red shoes with one white stripe with a yellow buckle on the side of each shoe.

The hedgehog on the right side of Sonic is Shadow the hedgehog in his super form, platinum gold with red highlight on his quills, arms, and legs, white gloves with black and red on the end of the glove and shoes with a gold ring on his wrists and ankles. 

"No way that's getting through!" Sonic shouts as he and Shadow charge at the falling space colony.

Both hedgehogs grit their teeth in determination. There is no way they are going to let the colony crash into the planet knowing that if they fail it will be the end of all life on earth.

" _Shadow, I beg of you!"_ A voice shouts in Shadows head. "Maria!" Shadow says as he recognizes the voice to be his only friend from the Ark 50 years ago; Maria Robotnick. _"Give them a chance to be happy!"_ The voice continues. Shadow looks up at the falling space colony with fierce determination as he declares. "Maria watch me, I will fulfill your final wish!"

Shadow and Sonic make contact with the space colony, they hold this position until Sonic decides "Let's give it all we got to push this colony back!" Shadow nods in response. They both charge their chaos energy into separate balls. They both turn towards each other and combine their energies together.

"Now Shadow!" Sonic shouts. " **Chaos Control!** " They shout as they unleash their combined chaos control at the colony. The colony is enveloped by the chaos control after a moment the colony vanishes and then appears back in its original orbit. 

On planet earth all the people and mobians celebrate that the planet is saved by their brave Heroes yet again. Families embrace and couples kiss grateful that they are still alive. 

Just outside the colony Sonic air dances " Woohoo the hedgehogs are the winners. We did it didn't we Shadow" Sonic looks at Shadow and stops dancing noticing that Shadow looks exhausted and is struggling to stay airborne. "Yeah...we did" Shadow breathes out.

"Woah feeling tired shads!?" Shadow gives Sonic a tired and irritated look at the sound of his new nickname. "Don't... call me that" Shadow says catching his breath. "Whatever, lets get you into the colony" Sonic grabs Shadow and flies him inside the colony, powers himself and Shadow out of their super forms and guides Shadow to the viewing area where his friends are waiting for the two hedgehogs.

\- At the Arks viewing area-

Tails, Knuckles, and Amy cheer that they are alive and safe.

"All right, Sonic and Shadow did it!"Cheered knuckles as he bumped fists with Tails.  
"Yeah, never doubted them for a second." Tails said. Amy gasped"You dare doubt my Sonic.!?"  
"No, I never said that!" Tails said slowly backing away from Amy afraid that she'll pull out her hammer

"Calm down, I'm sure they're fine" said Rouge to Amy "After this I'll go steal that beautiful master emerald" Rouge looked towards knuckles  
Knuckles stormed towards her "If you try and steal my master emerald I'll-  
"You'll what, try to hurt me with those fists?" Rouge interrupted Knuckles  
Knuckles growled at Rouge "Why you!" Knuckles said as he approached rouge with his fists raised to show her how tough his fists are.

But before a fight could ensue the sound of metallic doors rising caught everyone's attention to the entrance.

The door rises completely revealing Sonic and an exhausted Shadow. "Sonic, shadow!" Everyone says as they approach the two hedgehogs.

"Hey guys, you okay?" Sonic asked everyone. " We're fine, but what about shadow" Rouge motions towards the dark hedgehog leaning on Sonic.

"I don't know, what do you think tails?" Sonic asks his little brother  
Tails examines shadow... Shadow is leaning forward putting most of his weight on Sonic, his eyes are half closed and his mouth is open and if you look closely his chest is rising slowly showing that shadow is trying to gain his breath. A few minutes later he tells them about Shadow's condition "Well he's clearly exhausted and low on chaos energy, as long as he rests and doesn't do anything drastic he should be fine"

While Tails was explaining Shadow raised his head and slowly looked around the room noticing one person was missing: Dr. Robotnick or Eggman to sonic and his friends.

" Hey..." Shadow breathes out catching the groups attention. "What's up shadow?" Sonic asks  
"Where's... the doctor?" Shadow asks

Everyone looks around searching for the doctor  
" Hmm I don't see him, wasn't he with you guys?" Sonic asks looking towards the others  
" I thought he was right behind me" Rouge said  
"Maybe he ran out of here plotting his next attempt to destroy you" Tails suggests  
Sonic looks towards Knuckles and Amy who just shrug their shoulders  
"Or he hid in the shadows to wait for the perfect moment to destroy you **OH Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho"** Eggman laughs out as he reveals himself in his eggwalker holding a large gun. **(AN: the gun he used to threaten to shoot Amy with if Sonic didn't give him the emerald that was fake)**

"Eggman already want to try and destroy me!" Sonic asks astonished that the mad Doctor already wants to try and destroy him.

"Yes, now to get rid of some extra weight" Eggman says as he presses a button on his console the affect is that it creates a force that pushes every one away from Sonic and shoots out glue that has Sonic stuck where he's standing. The only one who was the closest to Sonic is Shadow who is kneeling on the floor ten feet away from the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, I can't move" Sonic says as he tries to pry his feet free from the goop that is trapping his feet to the floor.

"My latest invention: Egg glue, a sticky substance that is so thick that even you would be trapped hedgehog!" Eggman says as he starts to charge the gun  
"I would say it's been nice knowing you but it hasn't."  
The gun beeps letting its holder know it's fully charged  
"Well hedgehog it's time to say goodbye, **Farewell!"** Eggman shouts pointing the gun at Sonic unaware of Shadow running towards them.  
While Eggman was explaining Shadow looked towards them ' _I won't let the doctor do this, I have to keep my promise to Maria to give everyone a chance to be happy even if it costs me my life'_  
Shadow slowly stands and starts to run towards sonic getting closer and closer

 **"FIREEE!"** Eggman shouts. At the same time shadow shouts " **Sonic!"**

 **Bang**

Time seems to go slow as Shadow draws the last of chaos energy from him to have enough strength to push Sonic out of the glue but at the cost of himelf stuck in Sonics place.

As soon as he heard the bang sonic finds himself on the metal floor looking at where he stood just moments before to see... 

Shadow laying in a small but flowing pool of blood coming from his chest staining his white chest fur becoming blood red, eyes clenched shut, and his breathing becoming slow and labored

 **"Noooooooooooo!"** Everyone shouted except for Eggman

The group all turn too look at Dr. Eggman with rage in their eyes.

"Uh...well got to go"Eggman said as the eggwalker changed to the eggpod and immediately flew out the room.

"Hey, come back here you coward!" Knuckles shouted at the fleeing doctor with his fists raised and shaking

But all attention was averted from the fleeing doctor when they hear a pained groan.

Sonic has Shadow's upper body laying on his lap and one of his hands on the bleeding wound covering and pressing on it trying to stop the bleeding

The rest of the group runs to the two hedgehogs with cries of "Shadow!", "Will he be okay!?", "Hang on Shadow!"

Sonic turns to Tails desperately "Would the medical bunk in here be able to help him!"  
But before Tails could give him a response he hears a weak voice.

"No..." 

Everyone looks at the dying hedgehog who's staring out the window showing the planet below then shifts his half closed eyes to the group

"I've seen...the medical bunk...ugh...the place is stripped bare, nothing works-" Shadow starts coughing up blood

"Then we got to get you to earth, I'm sure they'll help you after we explain" Sonic says worried for the black hedgehog

"Sonic, even if you do get to earth at the fastest time possible..." 

"I'll be dead before you get there" Shadow finishes

At the moment Shadow uttered those words everyone's expression of worry changed

Knuckles expression was grave filled with shock at the site of a hedgehog so strong be brought down with a single bullet, Tails' expression is filled with tears at the site, Amy is covering her face with her hands but you could see the tears streaming down her face, and Rouge's expression is filled with tears at the sight of the hedgehog she has worked with for a short time.

Sonic's expression is filled with disbelief and denial  
"No! Don't say that! I'm the fastest thing alive, I'll save you!" Sonic cried

"You and I both know...that I'm right...Sonic.  
Now...all of you...listen to me...I don't know...how much time I...have left" Shadow says as his breathing is getting slower and the pool of blood spreading

"I'm...leaving...this world...but...my purpose isn't...done yet" Shadow gasps as he removes three of his inhibitor rings to give to Rouge, Amy, and Sonic.

As Shadow hands them the rings he gasped out  
"So...I want you...to...promise me...that  
you'll give...everyone...on that planet...  
a-" Shadow's interrupted by another coughing fit, blood covering and leaking from the corners of his mouth

Sonic, Amy, and Rouge faces turn into realization as they know what shadow is trying to say: the same promise that Maria said to him, to give everyone on earth a chance to be happy.

Sonic nodded "We promise shadow."

Shadow gives a tiny nod back, stares at the ceiling then looks back at Sonic noticing that the blue hedgehog is trying his best not to cry.

With the last of his strength he sits up and hugs sonic  
Sonic stares in shock that the black hedgehog who has tried to kill him merely hours ago is hugging him in his final moments.

"Even heroes can cry too"

Those words broke the dam for Sonic who hugged Shadow back with tears streaming down his face.

Everyone around them was crying and hugging each other for comfort

For Shadow who settled himself in sonic's lap, the activity around him was fading and going dark, his time is drawing near.

In the distance Shadow sees a familiar figure approach him he recognizes the figure  
 _"Maria?"_ Maria nods with a sad smile on her face  
 _"This is what you wanted, right?... This is my promise I made... To you"_  
Maria smiles at him with her hand reached out for him to grab and join her in heaven.

With his final breath Shadow smiles  
"Thank you..."

Shadow's eyes close and falls limp with a smile on his face

The others notice Shadow no longer moving or breathing  
"Shadow... Shadow?.. shadow!?" Sonic shakes Shadow his voice becoming more pleading as he tries to get a response from the black hedgehog...

No response comes from shadow. Sonic leans his head on Shadow's chest to see if he could hear any heart beat.

There's no heart beat...  
With wide eyes he looks at his friends and sadly shakes his head telling himself and the others that the ultimate life form  
Has **Died**

While everyone mourns for the now dead hedgehog they don't notice a light  
forming in the center of the room

 ** _"There is no need to cry"_**

Everyone gasps as they notice Shadow floating in the center of the room transparent and a white aura around him.

Shadow looks down at his dead body

 ** _"I am at peace now, no more pain and suffering"_**  
 ** _"I will be watching all of you"_**

Everyone is speechless at the sight of the ghost hedgehog

Shadow started to disappear in particles

Sonic gasps and reaches out to the fading hedgehog "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow smiles at everyone until he looks at Amy  
 ** _"Thanks for helping me see Maria's real wish"_**

Amy gets tears eyed and smiles sadly at the fading hedgehog.  
She then walks up to him and unexpectedly hugs him crying into his chest fur,  
Shadow stays still in shock for a second before hugging her back.

They stay in that position for a moment before letting go of each other

Shadow gives a final smile as he completely disappears into light particles

Everyone hears a faint voice as the last of the light particles disappear

 ** _"Sayonara"_**

"Come" everyone looks at Sonic who stands up carrying Shadow's dead body  
"We need to find where Maria's buried on earth"  
"Why?" Knuckles asks  
"I think Shadow would like it, resting besides his friend"Sonic looks at Shadows face.  
He looks peaceful, if it weren't for the blood it would look like he's sleeping.

"Come on, let's go" Rouge says leading them out of the room

Sonic is the last one to leave carrying Shadow's body,  
he turns to look at the view of earth on more time before whispering. 

"Sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog" 

**AN: this is my first official story fic if you want to give me constructive criticism that would be appreciated, and let me know what you think of this fic**  
 **Please comment**  
 **Thanks~**  
 **Singsong 182**


End file.
